Caleb Whitlock
by xxMarie93
Summary: Jasper believed his little brother was dead but after a few years they find each other again. I'm not good at summaries but give this story a try.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first story I ever thought of. I posted it but took it down after a few weeks. I'm going to write it again and see what happens. Review if y'all want. I'm going to start off when they are human and then when Caleb gets changed. It will be a vampire diaries cross over since I love vampire diaries and I can see Caleb as a different breed of vampire then his older brother.**_

**1861: Houston, Texas**

**Caleb Whitlock **

"_Caleb, little brother where are you?"_

_I hear my oldest brother calling for me but I don't go to see what he wants. I was in too much pain to be moving around. Our father decided to beat me after I got home from school. It was the 1800's so beating your child was very common. I don't complain because I know if I do he will make sure I don't walk for a month. Our father isn't a father to us. He never pays a bit of attention to us and blames the death of our mother on me. She died after giving birth to me. According to him I murder her. _

_I was in my room when Jasper walks in. He probably heard what happened and was here to comfort me. Every time our father beats one of us or together we comfort each other and keep saying to ourselves we will get out of this situation very soon. _

"_Caleb, are you in any amount of pain?"_

"_No Jazz ah fine."_

_I didn't really like my accent. It was always stronger then Jasper's. He knows how to pounce words but when it comes to me I can't unless my accent kicks in. _

"_We need to talk."_

_I look up at him. Judging by his face it wasn't good either. He puts both of his hands on my shoulders and knees down to me, closing his eyes for a second and looking back up at me with a single tear coming down his cheek._

"_I' am going to be leaving tonight to fight for our country."_

_My eyes get wide. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jasper is leaving? This can't be happening, not now when I need him the most. _

"_Why?"_

"_I want to do this Caleb. I do not want to leave you."_

"_Then why are ya?"_

"_You are too young to understand Caleb."_

_I'm too young? I'm 14 years old and he is 17. We are not far from age. _

"_Ah am 14 years of age Jasper."_

"_I know how old you are Caleb."_

"_Do not leave me brother. Please do not leave me."_

"_I do not want to Caleb but I have to. I have to go now."_

_He is leaving now? I see him grab his bag off of the ground and I run over to him, crying. I wasn't going to lose my brother. I couldn't lose him. He can die but he can also live but there is no promise he can make saying he will come back because he can die._

"_No, Jazz do not leave me, please I'm begging you."_

_Jasper lends in and puts his arms around me, hugging me and I hug him back. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to let my older brother go. He speaks to me while he is still holding me. _

"_I love you little brother. I will try my hardest to come back home to see you again. You have to be the strong boy that I know you can be. I will miss you Caleb. I' am sorry Caleb."_

"_Ah love you too Jazz."_

_He gives me one last kiss on the head and hugs me tight. He lets go of me and walks out the door. _

**2002:**

That memory was the last time I saw my brother alive. Just three months later my father and I found out he died in battle. I was devastated over his death. I changed and kept hoping for death so I can be with my brother but death never came. When I was 17yrs old I was changed into a vampire, not the type that you're thinking but a different type. I appear human to everyone but once my face changes you know I'm a vampire. I can still eat like a human can, sleep and still have my blue eyes. I have to have blood in my system to function and I have every trait a vampire does. I don't need to eat or sleep as much as regular humans through. I can go days without eating and be just fine.

I've been alive for over 100 years. I've lived in so many different places but one place I always go back to, Mystic Falls, Virginia. I lived there when I was first changed and now I'm friends with Damon and Stefan Salvatore. We were always friends, more like brothers because we were changed by the same vampire, Katherine Pierce. She tricked us all but I have to say I was smarter than the both of them. Before she changed me I realized she was just using me. When she changed me that's when my life became different.

I went through difficult times when I was a human and now as a vampire. When Jasper died all the blame was put on me from my father. He hated my guts. I basically had to raise myself before I was changed. I have nightmares due to the terrible abuse I suffered from him. My life isn't anything people will believe. You look at me and see a smiling 17 year boy but deep inside I'm hiding all the pain and suffering I had to endure throughout my life. I live with Stefan at their boarding house along with his nephew Zach.

I decided last night I was going to move to this small town in Washington. I've been in Mystic Falls for three years and it was time for me to move on and be on my own again. The only reason Stefan made me stay here is because he found out about me self-harming myself. Yes I did cut myself but since I'm a vampire they heal completely. I felt to make myself feel better I had to do it but Stefan found out when he smelt the blood one night and made me talk to him. Since then he has made me stay here until he knew I was better and not doing it anymore and I haven't done it since that day. It will be hard to convince him for me to leave but I wanted to. I needed to.

I get myself dress for the day and I go downstairs where Stefan was getting ready for school. I don't go to school. I was on human blood for a lot of years and I still need to control my thirst so school was a big no for me.

"Going for another day of high school, huh Stef?"

He looks up from his back bag and chuckles at me. He slings the bag on his shoulder and walks past me to get his cell phone.

"You will be fine here with Zach right?"

I roll my eyes at him. He is too much like Jasper, to over protected and to annoying.

"I've been around him enough. I will be fine. Do you have time before you leave?"

He looks at his watch and nods his head at me.

"I need to ask you something and before you say no just hear me out."

"Ok Caleb what is it?"

"I want to leave and go live in a new place. I want to go to Washington, to this small town that is cloudy and rainy all the time so I will be fine there."

I can't go out in the sunlight without a ring that a witch made for me. I never take it off even when I shower because I don't want to die because the sun comes through the window or something.

"I know your better Caleb with the cutting but I don't know how your self-control is. Your fines around Zach but you are not around humans much."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I'm just helping you Caleb."

"Helping me Stefan really? You are keeping me locked up in this house. The only time I go out is to hunt and that is with you. I need to go there. I just feel like I need to. I know I was stupid when I did that to myself but I'm better now, even you said that I was. You have to let me go off on my own. It's not like I won't come back."

After I'm finished talking Stefan is just standing there, thinking. After what felt like an hour of silence he finally says something.

"You can go. I understand you have the need to do this but I want you to stay in contact with me. Call me and text me. If anything happens I want you to let me know ok Caleb?"

"Yes Mr. Overprotectiveness I understand."

Stefan chuckles and he tells me a few more things and leaves to go to school. I was going to leave today since I wasn't driving I was running so it will take me until tomorrow to get there. I go upstairs to my room and pack a few things and go back downstairs looking for Zach to say bye to him.

I find him in the kitchen making some coffee.

"Do you want some?"

He asks me while he turns around with a cup in his hand.

"No I'm good but thanks."

"I hear you're leaving us to live in Washington."

"Yeah it's true. I need to do this. I can't live here forever."

"I know that Caleb. I hope you are safe over there."

"Zach I'll be fine. I have to leave now but I promise I'll stay in contact."

Zach says bye to me and I grab my bag off of the ground. I go out the door, without looking back. I was started a new life for myself. Even though I will be alone I will make it for myself. This is what I need. Everyone knows I can't just stay here for years on years I have to go to another place and try it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper Hale:**

Every day I regret when I left my little brother, Caleb. Every day I miss him. I miss his smile, his laugh and his voice. Caleb was more than a brother to me, he was my son. Our father hated Caleb more than he hated me. He refuses to take care of him after our mother died. I did everything for him. I fed him, clothe him and help him with whatever he needed. I was there for him if he needed someone to talk to. At one point when he was 4 he started calling me 'dada'. Caleb was confused on who was his father because our father didn't do anything for him; all he did was screamed and hit Caleb. Caleb did come to learn his father was the mean man and I was his older brother.

I look down at the picture in my hands of us two and a venom tear escapes my eye and onto the frame photo. Caleb meant a lot to me. I hated that I left him. I hated that I was changed and couldn't return to him like I promised. When I look in the mirror I see a part of him and it kills me. Caleb had my hair color, honey blonde with piercing blue eyes. People said that was the best feature on him, his eyes. You can look at them and see what he was trying to hide. He was getting beaten by our father every day but he never showed the pain. He was always laughing and smiling. He cared about complete strangers more than himself. Caleb was the greatest boy in this world. Anyone would have loved to be his friend or son. He was a loyal friend and brother.

I wish Caleb was here, getting a second chance at life like I' am. He can be next to me right now enjoying this family called the Cullen's but he can't because he died at the young age of 17. He is up there in heaven, looking down at me and smiling.

When I look up towards the door I see my beautiful Alice coming over to me with a smile on her face. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me on the lips. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"You are thinking about your brother again aren't you?"

"Yes Ali, I' am thinking of him."

"Jazz I had a vision and I think you might want to hear this one."

I usually am worried when she has a vision because you don't know if it's bad or good. Judging by her face it wasn't a bad one.

"What was your vision about?"

"There is a new kid starting school tomorrow. He looks about 15 maybe 16 years old. Jasper not even Edward believed it but he looks a lot like you."

The only person I can think of was Caleb. Now that I'm thinking about it Caleb's body was never found just blood which made them declared him dead. I really didn't want to believe her but I could not believe her. She was being truthful about this. Caleb never died that day.

He was turned and was alive all these years. I can't believe my little brother was alive.

"He had honey blonde hair with blue eyes or red eyes like other vampires?"

"Yes his hair was honey blonde but his eyes were blue not red or golden brown like ours. He looks human but he can't be if he is your brother."

"Alice I believe you. He has to be my brother. He might be a different type of vampire. They is a different type out there. Remember Carlisle's friend, Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes he was different from us. Still looked human but was pale and he had fangs and veins under his eyes when he fed, his eyes turned red."

"Caleb might be that type of vampire."

"We will just have to find out tomorrow when he starts his first day of school."

I will find out about Caleb and we can finally see each other again. I can explain why I never came back. I can finally get those years I missed with him. That is if he even wants me in his life and doesn't feel anything but anger towards me. Tomorrow will be here soon and I will find out that and more.

**Caleb Whitlock-Salvatore:**

I arrive here at 3am. I found a house that was abounded so I decided to make this my home for now. I do have money but I don't want to buy a house and have to leave in two years again. I also decided to start school today since I promise Stefan I would enroll in school as soon as I got here. It's a small school from what I heard. I didn't know why I had to go to school, my grades are always perfect but Stefan is big on me being a normal teenager.

It was 7 and school starts at 7:30. I have to be a normal teenager like Stefan wants so since I have no car and will start as a junior this time I have to walk, not run at vampire speed but walk. I change my clothes, wash my face of the dirt and brush my teeth. I grab my bag and leave the house not really looking forward to another new school and all the stares that comes with being the new student.

I get to there at 7:15. All the students were in the parking lot, talking and playing with a football hanging by their cars. When they see me they all stare at me. I roll my eyes. This is not new, new students also start school. I don't know why it's such a big deal. I walk by everyone. When I look over at five students with the scent of vampire on them I was surprised by this. Not many vampires come to school, so this was new to me. I lock eyes with one of them and I almost fall over in shock. It can't be. I was told he was dead. When he smiles at me I knew what I was told was a lie. It was Jasper, my older brother. I can't believe it right now.

I walk quickly up the stairs to the school and into the main office. I was so in thought I didn't hear one of the people in the office talking to me.

"Do you need something dear?"

Since I didn't even call I decide to compel her. I never use it but I usually do at the bars or when I start a new school. I look at her straight in her eyes and she looks at me in my eyes and I start talking.

"Yes you can. I'm new to the school and I have no papers or whatever else you need and you don't need it."

She locks her eyes away from me and smiles at me.

"What is your name?"

"Caleb Whitlock-Salvatore."

"Okay just let me get you your classes and you can be on your way."

"Thank you."

I grab the paper she hands me and I go into the lobby where all the other kids were. I don't see Jasper and the others with him. I go to my assign locker and that's when I see him. I have my headphones in so I try to not look up when I walk past him but he stops me which makes me look up at him.

"Yes?"

I didn't really know what to say. I'm coming face to face with my older brother who I haven't seen since we were human. He blinks a few times and looks me up and down. After a deep breathe he finally is able to speak.

"C-Caleb is that really you?"

"Yes jazz it's me."

Tears welled up in Jasper's eyes and I bite my lip, unsure of what to do right now. He never really showed emotion that much when we were human. When he left that's when I saw him cry for the first time. I remember him as a strong man and I always wanted to be like him when I got older and I kind of am like him. I've been strong throughout everything I've been through and through it all I barley showed emotion.

"I can't believe it's you. This is a miracle right now."

"I guess it is. I can't believe it's you either. I was in shock when I saw you."

"I was too. You haven't changed much, just that you're older now."

"I was 14 Jasper when you left; I'm 17 now, well 100 something but struck at 17 forever."

For the first time in 100 years Jasper takes a hold of me and wraps his arms around me and hugs me really tight. I slowly put my arms around him and hug him again. The tears I've been holding in come out. The school bell rang five minutes ago but we didn't care. We needed this. We are brothers and finally found each other.

After a while Jasper lets go of me and wipes my tears away like he always used to do. When I look up at him I see that his eyes weren't blue like they were before but golden brown. He had to be a cold one. I heard about them but never was able to meet one until now.

"You are a different type of vampire then me Caleb?"

Jasper asks me in his fatherly tone, as I like to call it. For the first time I smile at him. I barley smile anymore because I don't want to hide the pain. There is no point in it anymore.

"I'm not a cold one like you. I can still act human. I can eat the food, drink whatever I want and sleep but I'm still a vampire I have to have blood in my system and I have every ability of a vampire, I can burn in the sun, I can die by being staked in the heart or fire or vervain, a plant. I have to wear this ring to be in the sun."

I show him the ring that a witch gave me when I was changed. She did it for me because she believed my creator, Katherine, changed me for her selfish ways and that I was too young for this. The ring was the same as Stefan and Damon's ring but this one said 'W' on it which meant Whitlock, my human last name. Jasper examines the ring and has a surprise look on his face.

"This ring keeps you from burning in the sun?"

"Yeah I mean there is a spell on it that helps it. If I don't wear I can basically die."

"Then you will wear it every day right?"

I roll my eyes at him. Right back to being the father to me, nothing really changes about him.

"I never take it off Jazz."

_**A/N: Switching to third point of view since I'm so used to it. **_

Caleb and Jasper spent the rest of the day in the parking lot, talking and getting caught up on things they have missed. Caleb felt glad he has Jasper back in his life but he wasn't used to it yet. It will take time for him to get used to having his brother back in his life. Jasper tells him of the Cullen's and how they only have blood of animals. Caleb wasn't surprised because he was on that diet also. It didn't make him as strong as vampires on human blood but if he has human blood it will make him go crazy for more. Caleb was happy for Jasper. He knew it must have been hard to be on a diet that he isn't used to when he has been on human for over 90 years.

Caleb was told everything by Jasper; he didn't leave one detail out so Caleb feels like he has to do the same. He didn't want to admit what he did to his brother because he felt ashamed he even did it in the first place. Caleb looks down at his arms and takes a deep breath, ready to tell him.

"I hated my life at one point and at times I still do. I went through a lot when I was turned. I was abused when I was human and it didn't change much when I was a vampire. About a few months into living with Stefan I was horrible with my temper and not listening to him or Zach. I was having nightmares about the abuse with our father. It got so bad that I wasn't sleeping anymore and I wasn't eating at all. I admit it I was depressed but I didn't want to say that to myself. One night I was alone in the house. Stefan was out with his girlfriend and Zach had some business to attend to with the founder's council so I did something I' am not proud of. I was in the bathroom with a knife in my hand, I wasn't planning to do anything with it but I did. I cut myself and believe it or not it made me feel better. It healed fast and then I did it again. For almost two months I was doing it to myself. Stefan caught me one night when he smelt the blood and after that he has had me on lockdown you can say. It's been a year since then and I'm kind of better. I thought moving here will help me and I guess it did since I found you."

Caleb takes in his older brother's expression and it was full of concern and worry for his little brother. Jasper takes in everything his brother told him. He couldn't believe he did that to himself to feel better. He never thought Caleb would use that as his coping method but it has been years and people change especially if you have been through what Caleb has been though.

"Caleb I'm happy you have stopped and I'm happy you are here right now. I missed you a lot when I believed you to be dead. I regretted the day I left you when you were 14. Every day I kept thinking back to that day and wished I never did that to you. Believe me when I say this Caleb if I knew you was out there as a vampire I would have come looking for you. I love you brother and that will never change."

"I love you too Jasper. I'm glad I can be here with you right now. I missed you too."

Jasper pats his brother on the back and sees everyone coming out of the school. Alice had a vision of the two skipping the day and talking through everything. When she sees the smiles on their faces she knew everything was good between them two. Alice explained to everyone who Caleb was and they couldn't believe Caleb was Jasper's brothers but they do look alike so no one can deny it.

Alice opens the passenger seat where Caleb was sitting. He was about to get up so she can take the seat but Jasper stops him.

"Caleb this is my wife, Alice and Alice this is my brother Caleb."

Caleb looks at his brother with a half-smile. _Wife, Jasper was married?_ Caleb was surprised by this but smiles at Alice.

"It's nice to meet you Alice."

"It's also nice to meet you."

Caleb turns to Jasper and chuckles a little bit. He will really have to get used to this new life of his brother's.

"So I'm her brother-in-law I'm guessing?"

"Yes you very much are. Do you want to come back to the house and meet everyone?"

Caleb nods his head at him in respond to the question. He decides to switch seats and give the passenger seat to Alice. He gets in the back and puts his headphones in so he doesn't have to think about being nervous. He just hopes this goes good.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrive at the house Caleb's mouth almost drops. The house was huge on the outside. It had to be bigger than what he used to live in. He gets out of the car and before he goes inside he meets the other kids. It's enough he has to meet the adopted parents that took in Jasper. The boys Edward and Emmett introduced themselves and then Rosalie introduces herself. She wasn't that happy to be saying hi to Caleb but it doesn't bother Caleb. Emmett was already called Caleb his little brother whom made him feel good inside.

They walk inside with Caleb behind Jasper. Alice already fill in Carlisle and Esme about who Caleb was and they were surprise to know he was Jasper's little brother. Alice also told them he was a different type of vampire which made Carlisle interested more in meeting him. They get inside the house and the parents, Carlisle and Esme introduced themselves to Caleb.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen."

Caleb shakes Carlisle's hand and speaks.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Caleb Whitlock-Salvatore."

Caleb will never know why he took Stefan's last name as his second last name. It confused some people why Caleb had two last names but he just says he had his dad's last name which isn't a total lie.

"Do you know the Salvatore brothers?"

Carlisle asks him while they walk to the couch to sit down. Caleb nods his head at him in respond.

"I don't like Damon much but I lived with Stefan for three years before I came here."

Carlisle takes in the appearance of the young boy that was Jasper's younger brother in his home. He was shorter then Jasper but he did look like his older brother. He had piercing blue eyes that show he was nervous being here. His hair was dirty blonde with curls like Jasper's and he smiles like him. To Carlisle and Esme they can be twins with their looks. Caleb and Jasper lock eyes with each other and Jasper by feeling his emotions knew he was nervous.

Jasper lip syncs to Caleb to 'relax'. Caleb nods his head at him and tries to relax but he wasn't good around new people. He pulls his sleeves down since he so used to it and waits for the questions to come in. Carlisle decides to ask him a question but if he didn't want to explain he didn't have to.

"How were you changed?"

Caleb takes a deep breath and starts explaining. It's not every day he is asked how he was changed.

"I was dating this girl that I thought was 17 like me and was a human. Turns out she never was. She used me and when she was done she changed me. She was 18 and before she changed me I figure out she wasn't what she said she was. I did confront her and told her to start telling me the truth or I will break up with her. She decided to change me instead. She left me there and when I woke up I had a ring that helps me go in the sun and I had to figure out everything on my own."

"Who changed you?"

Esme asks him and it was probably the question on everybody's mind.

"Her name was Katherine Pierce."

Everyone didn't know who that was and Caleb wasn't expecting them to. She hasn't seen her since he was changed. Caleb doesn't even know if she is dead. If she is he wouldn't care. For about two hours they sit and talk, trying to get to know Caleb better. After they are done Jasper decides to ask him to live with them and Carlisle and Esme already knew he was going to ask that.

"How about this Caleb, you live here with us?"

Caleb did like the idea but the only problem is he didn't want anyone, including Jasper to know he was having nightmares still. They come and go but he didn't want anyone knowing. Jasper didn't look like he was going to accept no as his answer so he really had no choice. He might just stay up the whole night so he doesn't have them.

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'll do it."

"Alright let's get the rest of your stuff."

**6pm:**

Caleb, of course, has to have a room across from Alice and Jasper. He won't be sleeping at all. He wasn't the one to talk about his problems with people. He wasn't going to admit he was having nightmares when he can handle it himself. It's not like last time.

Caleb takes his laptop off of his desk and puts his headphones in and start playing music so he didn't have to hear everyone downstairs. Just because he agreed to live here doesn't mean that he needed to join them when they did things together. He puts the laptop to the side of his bed and lay down on his bed letting the music sink in. Music was his escape from life. He would get lost in the music and not be able to hear anything or worry about anything.

Downstairs Jasper was keeping in check with Caleb's emotions. He knew his brother wasn't ok so he wanted to keep an eye on him. He was hearing his music which was rock music to Jasper. Jasper doesn't hear anymore movement just Caleb's heartbeat. Jasper knows he isn't good around other people and that it will take time for him to get use to everyone.

Around 11pm Jasper was with Alice in their room while Caleb was sleeping. He didn't mean to fall asleep but he has been tired from running here and all the exticment from the day. Caleb was in his room trying to make the nightmares not come but he was tossing and turning in his sleep. It was about the abuse again with his birth father. After 11:30pm Jasper and Alice hear Caleb crying out in his sleep. Jasper runs to his room along with Carlisle and Esme. Jasper sees him tossing and turning and sweating along with tears coming down his face. Jasper goes to Caleb's bed and tries to wake him up. After two minutes Caleb jerks up in his bed and looks into the eyes of his brother and Carlisle and Esme.

"Jasper, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Caleb shakes his head at him. Usually he remembers his nightmares but not this time. Jasper looks over to his parents and Carlisle comes over to them to check over Caleb.

"You had a nightmare and you kept crying out in your sleep. Your face looked terrified."

Caleb didn't want anyone knowing but he didn't expect to fall asleep. Carlisle was checking him out and Caleb wasn't saying a word to anyone. He didn't know what to even say.

"Everything seems fine Jasper. He is just a little spooked from the nightmare he had."

Carlisle turns back to Caleb to ask him something only he would know but he might not answer truthfully.

"Caleb have you had these nightmares before?"

Caleb bites his lip at this question. He didn't want them knowing since he can handle them on his own. Caleb looks down at his hands and plays with fingers, unsure how to answer.

"Caleb, answer him."

Jasper strictly says to him. Caleb takes a deep breath and looks up at Carlisle.

"Yes I had them before but I always remember them. They went away for some time but before I moved here they came back."

"And you didn't tell me?"

Jasper questions his younger brother. Caleb didn't know what to say. He heard the disappointment in his brother's voice.

"Why should I? I believed you to be dead for a long time and you expect me to be open with you. I might have told you other things Jasper but I'm older now I can handle things on my own. Just leave me alone."

Jasper didn't expect his brother to act this way. Jasper listens to him and leaves his room. Carlisle and Esme follow behind him. What Caleb said was the truth and even Jasper knew that. Jasper already felt enough guilt. He didn't need Caleb to remind him but he has a right to be angry.

"He just needs time sweetie. He will come around."

Esme says to Jasper in a soothing voice. Jasper didn't know if time was enough for his little brother. He has wounds that will take time to be healed. One of those wounds was because of him.

"I shouldn't have left him. He needed me and I left him without a second thought. I broke a promise to him."

"Caleb knows that Jasper. He is in a new place and he just met you all over again. With everything he has been through it will take time for him to trust us."

Esme rubs Jasper's back in circles and he gets up and goes to his room where Alice was. Jasper still was keeping in check of his brother's emotions. He still couldn't believe how angry Caleb was. He didn't even feel it from him. Caleb was good at one thing and that was hiding how he really feels. Jasper wished he can talk to him but that won't work with his hot headed brother.

Meanwhile in Caleb's room Caleb puts his headphones in and listens to his music from his IPod. Caleb was feeling a lot of anger and hurt inside of him right now. Mostly because he is starting to remember the dream he had, more like a nightmare. Even after 100 years Caleb can't escape the abuse from his father. Jasper was able to escape but not Caleb, only when he was changed. It's haunting him and there isn't anything he can do to get rid of it. There was one thing but Caleb wasn't going to even think of it since all it did was make him feel worst. He lies in his bed and looks up at the ceiling with a tear going down his face. He never expected his life to be like this. He is glad he has his brother in his life but he has so much hate and anger inside of him right now. He wants all of this to go away. Even though Stefan thinks he is okay he really isn't okay. His smile is fake, his laugh is fake and everything else he is faking for the sake of everyone else. Jasper can't read his mind but Edward can and he was hoping Edward wasn't right now. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Life wasn't the best for him, it never was and giving up sounded like a better idea then moving on. He felt like he had nothing really left for him. These nightmares were causing him so much pain that he doesn't want to live anymore.

He turns over in his bed and closes his eyes hoping to sleep for a little more to feel a little better but nothing seems to work anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Day:**

Caleb wakes up in time for school and decides to go and goes and gets ready for the day. He puts on some jeans with a black v-top and goes into the bathroom, brushes his teeth and combs out his hair. When he thinks he is ready for the day he gets his bag and goes downstairs with his headphones in. After last night and what is on his mind he doesn't care to talk to anyone. He walks past Jasper when he gets to the bottom of the stairs and when Jasper tries to get his attention Caleb ignores him. He grabs his phone off of the coffee table and without saying a word to anyone he goes outside and starts walking to school. He takes a different way than everyone else. He had enough time so he goes through the forest and walks the path to the school.

A few minutes into walking Caleb starts hearing noises around him. He looks around him but doesn't see anything. He shrugs it off and keeps walking, listening to his music. Before Caleb can turn around he is thrown into a tree and is being held by his neck. When he opens his eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was Katherine Pierce.

"What are you doing here? I thought you died?"

She smirks at him, holding onto his neck while Caleb tries to get out of her grip but she was too strong.

"I've been searching everywhere for you Caleb. I never thought I would find you where your older brother lives."

Caleb never told her anything about his brother. His eyes get big and Katherine lets go off him as he falls to the ground trying to catch his breath. He stumbles to get up off the ground and rubs his neck. He finally speaks when he finds his voice.

"How do you know he is here? I haven't seen you since you left me without telling me what the hell I was."

Katherine chuckles and smirks at Caleb. She walks back and forth while Caleb stands back and clears his throat.

"I know a lot Caleb. You probably thought I was dead but I always find a way out of death. I'm smarter than you think."

"You are not smart enough to stay away from me when I want to kill you."

"You can't kill me even if you try."

"I know you're not here to chat so what do you want?"

"I need you to do me a little favor."

Caleb really couldn't believe she was asking him for a favor when all she did was cause his life to be hell. Caleb laughs in her face which Katherine didn't like. She runs full force into him and into a tree and takes a tree branch and stabs him in the stomach, putting it in as deep as she can. Caleb, this time, fights back. He takes his fist and punches her square in the face and she falls to the ground, then Caleb takes out the tree branch out of his stomach and runs to her while she is on the ground and lunges the tree brunch into her back.

"You expect me to do you a favor after all the hurt and pain you put me through. Because of you I'm never going to be the same again. You made me into something I never wanted to be. Thanks to you my life will never be easy. I would never do you a favor. I hate you Katherine."

She pulls the tree branch out of her back and when Caleb turns his back she grabs him by the neck and turns him around, takes her fist and with all her strength, punches him in the face and it makes him going flying into a tree and he falls to the ground. He puts his hand to his face and sees blood on his hand. His back was hurting a lot from hitting the tree and stumbles to get up and fight back. Katherine takes advantage of this and kicks him back down to the ground. She takes his wrist and twists it backwards and Caleb couldn't take it anymore. He screams out in pain.

"Now that I have your attention you will listen to me and agree on what I need you to do or I will kill Jasper. Do you understand?"

Caleb violently nods his head while biting his lip.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Here is what needs to be done. There is this human that has failed me for the last time. I want her gone. I can't kill her since she will expect me to but you, Caleb; you can kill her for me."

Caleb violently shakes his no at her. If he killed her it would bring him back to his old ways and not even Jasper knows how bad he is with human blood. If he has one taste of it he won't be able to stop. She wasn't lying to him about killing Jasper, he knew that. If he doesn't agree his brother will be dead and he won't be able to get over that. He would probably kill himself to be with Jasper. Katherine lends down to him and roughly takes a hold of his face.

"If you don't do this, Jasper will be dead by tonight. You would be the blame for his death and I doubt you want that in the back of your mind."

Caleb didn't want to do this but he had no choice. Jasper wasn't safe until he did this. Caleb knew what this will mean. He will disappoint his brother and new family and after he did this, going back home wasn't an option. Caleb closes his eyes and nods his head in agreement to what she is asking of him.

"Good, now get up and follow me."

In a lot of pain Caleb gets up and stumbles at first but runs with his vampire speed, following Katherine.

**Alice's Vision:**

"_Please don't do this, I'm sorry!"_

_Caleb was going after a young girl with his vampire face showing. Caleb was looking down at the ground, taking a deep breath and looks back up at the young girl with tears forming in his eyes._

"_I'm sorry but I need to do this. I don't want to do this but I need to. I'm so sorry."_

_Caleb takes a hold of her neck and looks deep into her eyes and says,_

"_You won't feel any pain. You will not scream. It won't be long and it will be over with. I' am sorry I have to do this to you."_

_She agrees to everything that Caleb was saying to her. He pushes some of her hair out of the way and looks away again then bites into her neck. After a minute Caleb drains all of her blood and breaks her neck to be for sure she was dead. He runs at vampire speed out of the house and into the forest._

Jasper notices her face was terrified and she was saying 'no, no' over and over again. Jasper holds her in his arms and she looks up at him with concern for his brother and for what Jasper was going to do.

"What is wrong Ali? What did you see?"

"Caleb, he is going to kill an h-human."

Jasper's eyes are wide and his arms leave Alice's body. He takes his cell phone out and calls Caleb but it went to his voicemail. In anger and worry he throws his phone to the ground and it breaks into pieces.

"Where is he Alice?"

"He isn't far. He is in Settle."

"I'm going to try to stop him. Stay here and let everyone else know what is going on. I'll make sure he doesn't kill this human."

"Be careful Jasper."

He kisses Alice goodbye and leaves the school. He decides to run instead of taking his car. It will be faster. Jasper goes into the forest and runs as fast as his vampire speed will take him. He wasn't going to let Caleb kill a human. It will tear him apart inside if he did that. He hopes he doesn't get their late.

After an hour and half Jasper arrives in downtown Settle. He runs at normal rate to the house that Alice told him he was at. It takes him a few minutes but Jasper gets to the house his little brother is at. Without a second thought and just thinking of Caleb, he runs inside the house but was too late. The young girl falls to the ground. She was dead.

Caleb looks over and sees Jasper. Caleb was shocked he was here and tries to run away from him but Jasper blocks him. He looks at the young girl on the floor and couldn't believe he did what he did. He did this to protect his brother and his new family but Jasper was disappointed in him. That was the worst feeling ever.

"Caleb, why did you do this?"

"I don't need to explain myself."

Caleb wanted to tell him the truth but something came over him to not tell him anything. The human blood was affecting him. Jasper even knew it was affecting him because Caleb would have told him the truth.

"Caleb you killed a human. You probably don't think you need to explain yourself but you do."

"Just get out of my way Jasper."

When Jasper doesn't move, Caleb shoves him out of the way. Jasper falls to the ground and hits his head on the wall but wasn't going to let his brother leave in the condition he was in. He could kill another human and Jasper knew it would kill him inside once he comes back to his senses. Jasper gets up and takes his arm and pulls him back into the house, closing and locking the door. Caleb wasn't healed from the fight he had from Katherine so he fights though the pain but Jasper notices he was injured.

"Caleb I don't want to fight you. Just talk to me, tell me what made you do this."

"You seriously make me laugh. I don't need to tell you anything. I killed a human, big fucking deal. I'm old enough to do what I want and that includes killing and having human blood. I guess I'm not the brother you thought I was."

"This isn't you. This is the human blood talking. Open your eyes Caleb and see what you did was wrong. Come back to me Caleb."

Caleb tries to attack Jasper but Jasper knew what will bring him back. Before he touches Jasper he grabs a hold of Caleb and snaps his neck. Jasper knew it won't kill him, just knock him out for a few minutes to an hour. Jasper catches him before he falls to the ground and carries him into the living room where the couch was. He sets him on the couch, waiting for him to wake up. Jasper takes Caleb's phone since he broke his and scowls down to Alice's name and sends her a text message.

'_Alice it's Jasper. Everything is fine. I had to knock Caleb out but he will wake up soon. I'll be back home soon with him. Don't worry, I love you.'_

He closes his phone and puts it in his pocket. Caleb wasn't going to get his phone back after this. Jasper was his older brother and was a father to him whom means Jasper would have to deal with this until they get home and Carlisle has a talk with him. Jasper decides to see if Caleb was really injured and where. He wipes open his shirt and sees big bruises on both sides of his stomach where his ribs are. His nose had dry blood which probably meant he had a broken nose. He turns him on his side and sees his back wasn't any better. It looked cracked in some places and was bruised also. He took a bad beating from someone. His stomach had dry blood with a wound that looked like someone stabbed him with something. He turns him back on his back and sees all the old scars that Caleb has never showed him. They didn't look like he did them himself. They were old and like they came from sharp things.

Jasper didn't know half of what he went through without him. Seeing these scars he has and him this hurt was showing how bad everything was for his little brother. Caleb isn't the type to burden people with his problems and likes to handle everything on his own. It almost killed him in the process when he was harming himself and now it was killing him again and Jasper wasn't going to lose him to himself.

After only twenty minutes Caleb wakes up and looks around the room and sees Jasper next to him. Caleb jerks up but Jasper holds him from doing anymore damage to himself.

"What happened? What am I doing here Jasper?"

"Please tell me you remember."

"Remember what? What is going on?"

"What do you remember before you woke up?"

"I remember going to school but Katherine showed up out of no where's and started fighting with me. She asked me to do something for her and said if I didn't she would kill you but I don't know what she asked of me or anything else after that."

Jasper looks over at the dead woman on the ground and tries to not let Caleb see her but he looks where Jasper was looking and was in shock.

"Did I k-kill her?"

"Caleb listen to me, you wouldn't in the right mind when you did this. You thought my life was in danger."

Caleb gets up from the couch but almost falls to the ground. Jasper holds him and sits him back down.

"Jasper, I haven't killed or had human blood in years. Katherine knew what it does to me and she asked me to do this. I can't stay here. It won't be safe for anybody if I do."

"What? Caleb, what are you talking about?"

"I didn't tell you everything Jasper. I thought it wouldn't happen again."

"What is it Caleb?"

Caleb takes a deep breath and looks up at Jasper but looks away before he tells him. He wasn't proud of himself right now. He hated himself at this moment right now.

"When I was on human blood I wasn't the Caleb you see now. I was a careless, mean person. I didn't care about anyone or about what I did. I didn't even care about taking another human's life. Every time I had human blood, I needed more. I couldn't get enough of it. Human blood affected me in a way I never thought it could. For years I haven't had human blood. I knew how bad it affected me. Now that I had it again I won't be able to control myself. I'm going to want more and more."

Jasper didn't think human blood was this bad for him. The worst part was Katherine knew how it affected him and still made him kill a human. Jasper didn't know if he was going to be able to control himself around humans right now. He didn't look like he was going be able to. Jasper wished he told him sooner so he can help him but it's better than nothing that he told him now.

"We will help you, all of us will. You will not be going any where's. Everything will be fine Caleb. Let's get you home."

Caleb was too weak right now to fight. He was in pain and really tired. Jasper didn't think he should run in his condition so when they get to the forest, Jasper has him hop onto his back and Jasper runs back home with him, hoping everything will be fine with his brother.


End file.
